The Chronicles Of Siko-Yama Korkai
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: The story of a tiger that came to the Jade Palace at a time of his need, and was taken in. How he was taken from his home, met Master Oogway, became the most feared leader in all of the underground organizations of China, and how Tai Lung sealed his fate with the Dragon Warrior and further training with Master Shifu. *OC origin story, don't like, don't read. Rated T.*
1. Prologue

The dark chasm was silent and dripping with fresh rain. The sky above was covered with clouds, dark clouds, with thunder striking the ground as it seems every five seconds. This chasm wasn't created by nature, it was recent and manmade.

At the bottom, there laid the body of an unconcious South Chinese Tiger. His pants reeked of blood, and it's very obvious that his left arm has been broken by the twisted way it's bent. His marble sword was left a few yards from his head, broken in half with it's golden encrusted handle covered with dirt and blood.

The tiger's eyes slowly open, and he looks up to the sky. He tries to breathe, but his stomach bursts with pain, causing him to cough and keep his breath short. His legs scream with pain as he rolls over and lifts himself to his knees, where he needs to take several small breaths again. He finally gets up, his legs screaming.

He clutches his left arm, moaning in pain, and looks up to the clouded sky. A raindrop falls onto his forehead, when he puts his head down and tries to think. _"What happened... what got me here? Why do I hurt?"_ his mind pounds, as raindrops continue to fall.

_"What is this place? Why am I here?" _his mind continues to race, until finally the image of a monkey flashes, and one name, _"Rilou."_

Memories start striking him of a Palace with a familiar exterior, burning, with chains surrounding it and a bamboo ship above, with a label splattered with the letters "SF", and several people chained up, including a panda, red panda, tigers, a mantis, monkey, snake, and a crane, along with one of the tiger faces being more strikingly important to him than others.

Another memory comes up of a tiger whose fur was dyed red, fighting the tyrants and succeding until cut in the neck, and left to bleed. For some reason this memory also comes into striking importance.

The raindrops start falling heavily, as the tiger starts to recount his memory. Whatever happened, he must've gotten amnesia from. He crawls into a corner and tries to remember.

"What is my name?" he croaks out loud. "What is my name? Who am I? What am I doing here?" He keeps slamming his head against the hard rock wall, dripping rain from the ledge above. He sits with his eyes closed, remembering, until his memories return.

_"That's it... My name is Siko-Yama Artemis Korkai."_


	2. The Story Begins

**(I stuck a Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows reference in here. See if you can find it.)**

The story? It began 18 years ago, in a small tribe in the depths of the forests in Western China. Buried underneath the treetops so it's concealed, and patrol out to watch for raiders, crocs, and such. Their village tribe leading family, the Korkai's, lived happily in the highest perched tree home of a chain of homes in the treetops. The top scraped the top of the leaves nicely. It consisted of a Leader and Queen, who were expecting and soon to have two children. There was one thing off, however. One of them, the Queen, was not of South Chinese Tiger descent. No, she was a black panther, who was the last of a group of survivors who died in a massive battle they were caught dab smack into the middle of. The Heir, the now Leader took a fancy to her and eventually married her, much to the tribe's dismay, who were already mad of a panther staying in their village. (They were not very friendly with strangers.)

It was a nice, brisk evening when the Leader rushed his wife to the hospital, with the Doctor prepping his things quickly.

"Can you go any more faster?" The Leader bellowed into the Doctor's face. "I'm trying, I'm trying, hold on, just keep pushing." He turned to the Queen, and helped. "Now, again." he said calmly.

Later into the evening, approximatly 2 or 3 am, two baby cubs lay in their respective baskets with poorly sewn blankets tied around them. Both have already cried long enough, and both slept quite soundly. The Leader walked up to his first born cubs, and sat, but instead of a happy feeling like he had earlier, he was conflicted. There shouldn't be two kids born at once. One has to be elder and take the place of Heir until his father dies, then the next is born. Twins are not supposed to occur. And there were two, sitting in front of him. Two boys. One was a South Chinese Tiger, with similar fur markings than his father. The second was a Black Panther, whose features had resemblance to his mother. Both he loved. Both he could not decide for Heir.

He fell asleep into the next afternoon, with his wife near recovered and able to walk around, due to her almost dying at child birth. She walked to each, and held the cubs in her arms.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, and turned her head to her husband, who had recently been woken up. There was a pause, and he turned to her. "What's their names?" he asked, a tone more serious than his usual. "I was thinking maybe... Xin Lah for the panther, because I heard my dad say once before he died, if that I was born a boy, he would've named me such. But I was thinking... you should do the honors for our other miracle."

She gets up and hands the cub to the Leader, and he looks down at his son, and his face softens a little. "I was thinking. My name is Wen-Yama, and the Yama after name has always been in my family. So maybe... I don't know... Siko-Yama?"

A slight pause, before the Queen nods. "Yes, Siko-Yama. Siko-Yama and Xin Lah Korkai."

_4 years later_

The tribe has been more peaceful then ever. Everything has been going quite nicely. Siko-Yama and Xin Lah grew into healthy cubs. Xin Lah has been a little more devious then his twin, pranking Siko-Yama everyday one way or another. Many times his best friend Kuro has helped him with it, who was just as devious as his friend. But usually they were scared off by Siko-Yama and his rather... fierce attitude toward his brother. He was often the start of squirmishes between the two which led to the both being scratched up and battered by the time the Queen, Alsda, attended to them. Wen-Yama supported these squirmishes, calling them "Exactly like I was their age. Except it wasn't my siblings, it was my father!" and always followed up with a hearty laugh.

But Siko-Yama wasn't just scaring and fighting Xin Lah all his time. He had friends outside the house, two cubs named Kreese and Boro. Kreese was a lot like Siko-Yama, but spent more time outside then Siko-Yama, considering Siko-Yama actually had things he had to tend to outside. But one other thing defined Kreese. It was the fact he was orphaned when he was 2, abused by his parents. Wen-Yama nearly had to kill his parents due to them refusing to let go of Kreese, stating that their child was their lab experiment. Kreese has since lived in the spare room of a house that is inhabited by Alsda's parents. Boro was a fat cub, since his family is the second most rich in all of the tribe, and is usually almost always seen eating. Even when him, Kreese, and Siko-Yama play around. He's almost always eating.

It was a nice, summer day. Boro has celebrated his birthday two nights prior and is recovering from all the extra food take-in he ate at the party. All the other guests has scraps at the most. Siko-Yama did manage to fight off Boro for a small portion of rice, but that was all. Siko-Yama woke up in his bedroom, and slowly got up. He looked out his window to see the tribe, which has expanded over the past few years, bristling with activity, despite it being 8 in the morning. He walks out his door, and is met with a sudden burning sensation on his face, and hears Xin Lah and Kuro burst with laughter.

"What... did you do this time?" Siko-Yama asked through a few coughs. "We got a bunch of lemons, squeezed them of their juice and sprayed it on you! Ha!" Xin Lah said, as Kuro falls to the ground laughing. "Didn't you do that last week?" he asked, and Xin Lah and Kuro fell silent. Kuro's ears fell in shame, and walked away. Xin Lah growled, not knowing how to react. Siko-Yama stood there confused for about a minute and tried to see from the painful burning sensation. He was just about crying. He walked downstairs and went to the pond inside his living room and washed his eyes out, and then walked out.

As soon as Siko-Yama went out, he was tackled and fell to the ground. It was just the usual for him morning wise, for those of you thinking it probably was bad. His tackler got up and lifted Siko-Yama up with him. After wiping the dirt off, Siko-Yama saw Kreese with a wide grin staring right at him. "Hey, Yams!" he exclaimed. SIko-Yama got this nickname from one time earlier in the year where he had a big craving for yams. And Kreese found it not only that but a pun on his name so he started calling him only that, and Boro joined in soon after.

"Oh. Hi." Yams muttered, before he was dragged by Kreese in the direction to Boro's house. "Let's go see if he's fine to go out. Those darn rice balls do a lot to ya if you eat a lot." he said, as Siko-Yama had his feet dragged on the ground because he could't keep up with his friend.

They arrived a minute after, and instead of knocking, went straight in and walked into Boro's room, where he lay on his bed, sleeping. "Shhhhhhh." Kreese muttered, and tiptoed to Boro as his mouth was an inch from Boro's ear. "FREE NOODLES!" he yelled, and Boro jolted awake from his slumber and yelled just as loud if not louder, "WHERE?!" Kreese laughed as did Yams, and Boro got mad. "You guys are mean."

The three went out into the street after realizing that Boro has been fine since the day before, but hasn't went out because he didn't feel like it. Boro carried a bag of dumplings in his pocket, grabbing to eat a few every minute. They went to the marketplace to see if they could find anything interesting.

When suddenly, a loud crash erupts. The three turn around to see a gigantic explosion near where Siko-Yama's house is. In panic, Siko-Yama starts to run towards it, and is stopped by a large female tiger, covered with a skin tight studded armor, and a cowl that covers most of her face, with the logo "Secret Forces" emblazed on it.

"Hmmmm... You would seem good in a factory maybe? No? Maybe as a soldier?" She grabs Yams by the neck and lifts him up high before he can run. "No... You would be a good test subject."

Before the woman rambled on again, the woman was kicked by a figure, and Yams fell to the hard ground fast. The woman gets up to see Alsda, with a furious face and blood hanging down an open wound.

"Not my _other_ son you BITCH!" she bellows, and charges for the woman and leaves her, what seems like she's dead.

"Oh, but yes, your other son, you bitch." a voice mutters, as Alsda turns to see a monkey teenager, with his studded armor labeled, "Apprentice Zinzang." With this he grabs a sword and stabs Alsda through the chest, and throwing her to the ground. Siko-Yama starts to cry silently.

"Ahhhhhh... You would be nice in our associate's factory. He makes iron weapons and has many slaves and wolves. Have you heard of him? Ah, you're a child. Of course you haven't. But you'll be nice there. I know you will." Zinzang says as he knocks Siko-Yama unconscious.


End file.
